everybodyhateschrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Rock (character)
Christopher Julius Rock III (or better known as Chris) is the main character of Everybody Hates Chris. He is the oldest child of Rochelle and Julius and has two younger siblings Drew and Tonya. History 13 years old teen, after his socks proved inadequate, Chris told his mother that he needed some new socks before she told Julius to give him a pair. Upon observing the socks, Chris asked his father if they were the only ones he had. Julius told him that they were before telling him that the socks were worn by him when he met his mother. Chris meet up with Jerome, whom told him that he had hit the lottery and offered some cash, which Chris gladly accepted. Chris made his way to the bus he usually used to travel to school, being allowed on after the man recognized him. After meeting Darlene, Chris learned that his name was among her favorites and expressed enjoyment in the fact. In front of Corleone Junior High School, Joey Caruso asked Chris if he would like to join him and others in beating up a boy. Chris denied the invitation and made his way inside. When entering his class, Ms. Morello gave him a copy of Roots 4: Kunta's Revenge. Upon returning home, Chris's mom Rochelle asked him how his day was. Chris told her that it was strange and the best day of his life. Chris slept with the socks on that night and soon had a dream where a masked man came into his room. Screaming at first, he told the individual that it was Thursday the 12th after being asked what the date was. After waking up, Chris hit his foot against a stand and soon discovered that his socks were not on his feet anymore, asking Drew where they were and discovering that Rochelle had taken them off of him due to their smell. Chris soon tried to get a replacement for his socks, going to get a rabbit's foot, a leprechaun and a horse shoe from a deceased horse. Chris soon told his father that he had lost his socks, causing his father to talk to him and tell him that he needed to create his own luck. Chris started to believe in his father's words before having the complete opposite of what had occurred before happen to him. Instead of being allowed on the bus without his pass like he was the last time he tried to ride, the bus driver ordered him off the bus. His luck would continue to spiral downward as he tried to talk again to Darlene, whom did not recall ever meeting him and told him off for even trying to talk to her. He even faced rejection at school, as he was beaten up by Joey Caruso and some other bullies at the middle school.Everybody Hates Superstition Appearances Chris was shorter than his brother Drew, which to think that Drew is the older brother of him which he's not. He appears to be the unpopular one. Nobody likes him. Every girl he likes ALWAYS prefer Drew. It is noticed that Chris and Drew were the same height in season 4. It is seen that both Drew and Tonya admire Chris and wish to be like him. He has a mini Afro and wears dorky clothes a lot of the time like vests. Personality Chris is the ambitious, normal, responsible, kind-hearted, but unlucky, unpopular, hapless, awkward, vulnerable eldest child and the main protagonist of the series. He wishes he was more like his younger brother, Drew: cool, handsome, attractive, talented, popular, or anything positive. Regardless of whether Chris possesses any of these traits, he's certainly never treated as if he does. He tries hard to be well liked by his peers, but often finds himself a victim of circumstance. Chris doesn't like to draw attention to himself. But being the only black kid in his school makes it more difficult. To make matters worse, Chris is always the butt of the last jokes on each show. Other family Maxine - Rochelle's mother (grandmother) Gene - Rochelle's father (grandfather) Mousey (Great-aunt) Uncle Mike (uncle) Uncle Ryan (uncle) Uncle Louis (uncle) Relationships Jenise Huxtable Chris met Jenise at his high school, when his teacher fashioned their meeting. After proper introductions, Jenise thought of the two going to an upcoming dance together. However, Chris would have to meet and be accepted by her parents. Chris did just that, meeting Clint Huxtable and his wife at their home. Upon his arrival, Chris was greeted by Jenise, whom asked him about a massive stain on his shirt and quickly offered him a seat. Despite Chris wanting to go with her to the prom, he was forced to stand her up because of Greg's absence. Tasha Clarkson Tasha is the one of the few girls to have ever liked Chris, they briefly dated in Everybody Hates Tasha. Kelly (Big Bird) Kelly, also known as "Big Bird", was a girl who went to Chris' school. In Everybody Hates Big Bird, she asked out Chris and they ended up mutually liking each other. Despite this, Chris was embarrassed to be around her and this is what eventually caused their relationship to end. Chris failed to stand up for her when a group of kids were making fun of her, the next day, she got a whole new makeover and publicly dumped Chris. Trivia *Tyler James Williams portrayed by the teenage real life experiences of comedian Chris Rock. *People have a habit of mistaking him or calling him Lionel Richie *In the series Chris Rock was born in January 26, 1969, in real life he was born in February 7, 1965, He would have gone to Junior High School 1978-1980 and High School in 1981. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children